Rags to Riches
by TheChameleon8
Summary: Cammie Morgan was just a small town girl with a dream to make it in the music business. What happens when her dream comes true? Is it everything she pictured or did it take a turn for the worst? Zammie, Brant, Jiz, and Macey!
1. Birthday Bash

**CPOV**

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed, tired from another long day at work. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan, but people call me Cammie. I'm almost 16 years old and I moved here to Roseville, Virginia with my older brother Grant and my mom the summer before our freshman year of high school. My father died from lung cancer when Grant was 8 and I was 7 years old. My mom works as the CEO of some major company to make the payments, so we don't see her all that often, but we're used to it.

Another thing about me is that I love music. I sing and play just about every instrument. I have a little recording studio in my room. It's about the size of a walk in closet, so not that big. I can fit myself, and 2 guitars in there. In the room next to mine, is where I record the other instruments like piano, drums, etc. I take music really seriously. My mom and dad introduced me to music when I was 3 and I have been writing my own songs since then. They encouraged me to pursue my dreams, and helped me out, but once my father died, my mom became too busy with finding a job, so my brother basically became my rock, and encouraged me to never give up. Grant practically took care of me. Even though he was only 8 months older than me, he would drive me everywhere, and take care of me since my mom wasn't really around. He even pitched in his allowance during the first few months after my dad died to help mom with the payments. My dream is to have my songs played on the radio. My dad used to always say "If you can dream it, you can achieve it," but as of right now, I'm just a small town girl with a dream.

I flipped over to look at my clock and saw that it was 8:12 pm.

"Yes! 3 hours and 48 minutes until I am officially 16!" I yelled. Grant popped into my room.

"Ha! I'm already 16," he snorted in my room. Now I know it sounds impossible for him to be 8 months older, but here's how it happened. Grant was born January 3rd and I was conceived a month later. Then, I was born 3 months early (A/N: it's possible. It happened to my little sister) and I was kept under special care.

"Thank you, Grant, for rubbing it in my face."

"No problem, sis. Now why the long face?"

"I just came back from 8 hours of working at Patty's Place for Kids."

"That sucks, but you know what will make it better?" he said with a grin on his face.

"What?"

"I'm taking you to the movies then out for ice cream! A special early birthday present from you awesome big brother."

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I ran over to Grant and tackled him with a hug. "Thank you so much!" I ran over to my closet, grabbed some clothes, and then headed to the bathroom.

"Be ready in 15 minutes! Movie is at 9!" he yelled after me. I slammed the door shut then started getting ready. I threw off my work uniform, slipped on a pair of PINK yoga pants, and then put on a plain white fitted t-shirt. I used my flat iron, and then applied light make up. My PINK jacket was laid out on top of my desk chair so I grabbed it then headed down stairs.

"Ready?" I asked Grant.

"Yeah, but you're not." I gave him a puzzled look. "Shoes." I looked down at my feet.

"Dang it!" I screeched as I ran upstairs and grabbed a pair of flip flops. When I came down stairs, I realized that Grant was nowhere to be seen. "GRANT?!"

"IN THE GARAGE!" he yelled back. I raced over to the garage and hopped into Grant's Lamborghini that my mom got him when he got his license. He started the car, and we were off.

- Time Skip-

"Thank you so much Grant for taking me to see The Avengers and get ice cream!" I said once we got home.

"Anything for my little sister."

"You're just 8 months older," I said.

"Yes, but that is still older," was his reply. "And guess what?"

"You're finally going to get a job!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"No, but you are officially 16 in 3…2…" and when he said one I opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" was screamed at me by 5 people. Specifically my 5 best friends.

"Happy Birthday Cammie!" Bex, Macey, and Liz said as they came over to give me a hug. Grant was over talking to Zach and Jonas. Since Grant was in the same grade as me, we had the same friends, but I didn't mind. I guess I should introduce everyone.

Bex is like the strong one of the group. She moved here from London in 3rd grade. She has the looks of an 'Egyptian goddess' as all the boys at our school would put it. Bex was very nice when you got to know her, but if you get on her bad side, you are in for a world of pain.

Liz is the Einstein. She is the smartest kid in school! She is also the clumsiest kid in school. Liz is the typical, petite blonde.

Macey McKenry. Yes, she is the Senators daughter. She puts on a snobby girl act for the cameras, but she really is a great friend. Macey is a complete fashionista. Every day, she calls me and orders me about what to wear. I don't argue with her because there is no use. She always gets her way.

"Thanks guys! I can't believe you came here at mid night just for my birthday. That's so nice!" I said.

"Hey! We came here too!" Zach said.

Zach is my closest friend in the group (don't tell the girls). He has sparkling green eyes and hair that is messed up in all the right places. We actually met on the first day of high school. We ran into each other in the hallway, literally, and we have been best friends ever since. I would also never tell anyone about how I like him. I wouldn't want to make our friendship awkward.

Jonas is like a guy version of Liz. He is super smart, and super clumsy. He has had a crush on Liz since freshman year, but he hasn't made a move. I'm pretty sure Liz likes him too. They would be the perfect nerd couple.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Zach and Jonas," I said and then gave them a hug.

"Let's not forget the big brother that got them all here," Grant said. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you everyone!" I said. We all laughed and hung out. Everyone was sleeping over, so after we hung out and watched a movie, the girls and I headed to my room, and the guys went to Grants room.

"So Cammie, have you written any songs lately?" Macey asked.

"Actually yes. I have recorded all the instruments and backup vocals for one song. I just have to record the main vocals," I said.

"What was your inspiration for this song?" Liz asked. All of my songs are about my life. Every single song I have written is about an experience or person in my life.

"Josh was, actually," I replied. Josh was my ex-boyfriend. We were together during sophomore year, and then at the beginning of summer, we were on and off because he was acting like s jerk but I would somehow forgive him. A week ago I ended things for good. He would call me asking for another chance, but I stuck my ground and said no.

"I thought you were over him?" Bex asked.

"I am. I never said it was a love song."

"OOH! I want to hear it! You're recording it…NOW!" Macey said. I put my hands up in surrender, and went over to my recording booth and went inside, closing the door behind me. It was a glass door, so they could see me. I put on my headphones, so I could hear the music (A/N: You guys know how they record music right? Those big headphones are what I'm talking about).

I looked out and saw Macey and Bex on my bed. Bex held up her phone, and I knew she meant she was going to take a picture. I popped my hip out and did two thumbs up with a smile. She took the picture, and I was pretty sure she put it on Instagram and Twitter. They gave me a thumbs up and I smiled. I did it back. I was about to ask where Liz was when they pointed to the direction of the recording stuff. I then remembered that Liz was the only one of my friends who knew how to work all that stuff, so she usually recorded me when they came over.

"Press Track 1," I said into the microphone. Liz gave me the thumbs up, and pressed the record button. I heard the music start, and waited for the right time, and then started singing. (A/N: The song is called We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together. It is by Taylor Swift.)

I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. What?  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Oooh we called it off again last night  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh, you called me up again tonight  
But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

**At the chorus I saw Macey and Bex dancing around in my room as I sang.**

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
*Sigh* [Talking] So he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

**I saw Bex's eyes widen and mouth drop when she realized that I inserted a phone call I had with her. Then she burst out laughing. That's Bex for ya. **

No!

**By now I could the girls were singing at the top of their lungs and dancing their hearts out. I was really grateful that I made this recording studio soundproof. I smiled as I saw my friends having the time of their lives. **

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We are not getting back together,  
We oh, not getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

The music stopped playing, and the recording light turned off. I took off the headphones off and placed them around the microphone. The second I walked out of the recording studio, I was attacked with a hug.

"Cammie, that was your best song EVER! I mean all your songs are great, but this was your first "pop" song, and it was amazing!" Liz said.

"It's official! On August 8th, 2012, her 16th birthday, Cameron Ann Morgan recorded the best song ever!" Macey screamed.

"I 100% AGREE! And how did you get that phone call in there?" yelled Bex.

"Would you guys quiet down before the neighbors call the cops on us?" I stated. "First, Grant was doing a summer project and was recording me. Second, thanks! I'm glad you like it! I was nervous that since it was different than my normal music, you guys wouldn't like it."

"It's bloody awesome," Bex said, letting her British accent come out.

"I'm pretty sure we aren't the only ones that think so," Macey said with a smug grin on her face.

"I don't get it…" I said, slightly afraid of what was coming next. She walked over to the door, put her hand on the door knob, and opened the door. You might be thinking "Soo….the point is?" Well, when she opened the door, in fell 3 teenage boys.

"Well what do we have here?" asked Bex.

**A/N: Like it? This is only my second fanfic, so I hope I did okay! Next chapter up sooooon(: **


	2. The Contest

**ZPOV**

All the guys headed up to Grant's room after we watched a movie with the girls.

Grant was on his bed, I was on his chair by his desk, and Jonas was standing by the door.

"So Grant, when are you gonna make a move on Baxter?" I said with a smirk.

"As soon as you get the courage to make a move on Cammie," he replied. Here's the thing. I have liked Cammie since the second I ran into her that first day of freshman year. She's just about every bit of perfect even though she doesn't admit it. Grant and I became really good friends because we both did football, and he said he "approved" of me dating Cammie. She didn't seem to like me, so later that year, I tried the whole jealousy thing, but she didn't seem to care. She just smiled, and was nice to whatever girl I was dating. I was going to ask her to the Homecoming dance sophomore year, but Josh asked her, and then they started dating. As you can see, I'm a screw up who can't get the girl he wants.

"Oh shut up you-" I started, but was cut off by Jonas.

"Hey guys, Cammie wrote a new song, and it's about Josh," Jonas said while wiggling his eye brows. His ear was pressed against the wall that was between Cammie and Grant's rooms. Yeah, we didn't think he was eavesdropping type either.

"Jealous?" Grant asked me. I knew he was kidding.

"…NOW!" was what we heard through the wall, and we knew it was Macey. We sent each other puzzled looks. Music began to play.

"She's recording it!" Jonas said.

"Quick! Go by her door, you can hear her better!" Grant yelled as he sprinted out of his room. Jonas and I ran after him and put our ears against the door. Cammie started singing and her voice was beautiful. I know that sounds cliché and stuff, but it's true. We were listening intently, and I was kind of disappointed. It sounded like she was forgiving him. Not going to lie, I was thrilled when I found out they broke up…for good. I thought my chances were over until I heard her start to sing the chorus.

"We are never ever ever getting back together! We are never ever ever getting back together! You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me. But we are never ever ever ever getting back together…like ever…" she sang. I jumped up and punched the air.

"Yes!" I whispered/yelled.

"Calm yourself Goode!" Grant said to me.

"Right, sorry." When they turned around towards the door, I was going to do another air punch, but I accidentally punched the wall instead. Grant turned towards me. I could practically see the steam coming out of his head. "I'll fix that I promise."

"Heck yeah ya will! But you need to shut up unless you want us to get caught!" he stated. I gave him a thumbs up and shut up. We listened to the rest of her song, and I must say that it was one of her best (not just because it proved that she doesn't like Josh anymore). I zoned out a little too long because next thing I knew, the door was opened, and all 3 of us fell through the opening.

"Well what do we have here?" Bex said. I jumped up off the floor and put on my smirk.

"Obviously we are 3 teenage boys. I thought you knew what those looked like, Baxter?"

"Shut it Goode!"

"I was just answering your question."

"It was rhetorical."

"I'm surprised your vocabulary is that big."

"I surprised a Goode? It's a miracle."

"It is indeed."

"OH MY GOD! SHUT UP!" Liz yelled. We all turned and stared at her. Liz wasn't exactly the yelling type. "Sorry, your bickering was just getting annoying."

"I couldn't agree more," Cammie said as she sat on her bed. The radio turned on.

"AH GHOST!" Macey screamed.

"Relax," Cammie said and held up the remote. "I just sat on it." Her dirty blonde hair flowed as she leaned back on her hands. _Snap out of it, Zach! _"So why were you guys lurking outside my door?" she asked.

"Well my dear Cameron," I said. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. I always did this so it was nothing…to her. "We couldn't resist hearing the oh-so-amazing voice of Cammie Morgan."

"Actually, we over heard that the song was about Josh, and Zach got jealous, so we wanted to hear it," piped in Jonas. Cammie giggled, and I could have sworn she blushed. On the other hand, the girls were bursting with laughter.

"Zach…got…jeal…ous?!" Bex managed between laughs.

"Awww! Does little Zachy have a crush on Cammie?" Macey asked in a baby voice.

"No!" I said cooly and as if it was the most absurd thing. I've had lots of practice; I've been doing it for the past 2 years, starting 3 years this year. What was weird was that I thought I saw Cammie's face drop, but that couldn't be true.

"Then why were you jealous?" I expected to hear that from Macey or Bex or even Liz, but I did not expect to hear it from Cammie. I looked down at her and her eyes looked so pretty, but there was hurt and curiosity in them. That I was sure of. I was going to say something when Macey spoke.

"Cammie! Turn up the radio!" she yelled. Cammie looked away from me, and did what Macey said.

"You heard me! If you are an unknown singer, and want to be discovered, send in a CD with you recording an ORIGINAL song by August 24th to XM studios. The winner's song will be played on XM11 at 4:00pm on September 7th. Join then End of Summer XM Radio Contest and you could be famous!" the radio guys said, and then a Taylor Swift song came on.

"Cammie! Did you hear that?! You could be famous!" Macey screeched. Cammie subbed her ear because Macey was right next to her.

"Easy with the volume Mace. I'm right here and it's like 3:30 in the morning," Cammie said.

"You're not seeing the big picture here Cam!" Bex explained. "You could be famous! Please tell me you are going to enter the contest!"

"I don't know. There is a very slim chance I would even win."

"Are you kidding Cammie?" Grant started. "You are the best singer and song writer I know, and that's including the famous singers. You would win that contest hands down." Cammie looked down at her feet.

"I'll think about it," she said. After a few moments of silence, she looked up. "Let's all go watch a movie in the theatre room, and we can sleep there." We all agreed and headed down stairs. We decided to watch You Again (A/N: Love that movie!) because it was one of Cammie's favorites.

In their theater room, they had 4 mini couches that fit two people each. Liz sat with Macey, Jonas sat alone, Grant sat with Bex, so that left me with Cammie (which I was totally NOT upset with). I pulled a blanket over us, and Cammie pressed play. She leaned her head on my chest, and I could see her eyes opening and closing as if trying to stay awake. I closed my eyes, and almost instantly fell asleep. Hey it was like 3:45 in the morning, cut me some slack.

**CPOV**

I let out a sigh as I watched the sunrise. It was 6:43 in the morning, and I was sitting on a table on my balcony. Yes, I have a balcony right outside my room. It faces the back of the house, which is a lot of open land. My balcony is set up with a coffee table (which I was sitting on) in between two chairs and footrests.

I set my alarm early that morning, and came out here because I would always watch the sunrise with my dad on my birthday. When my dad died, Grant would watch it with me, but I decided to let him sleep.

"I thought I'd find you out here," a voice said from behind me. I didn't turn around, for I already knew who it was. Grant came over, sat next to me, and wrapped a blanket around us. "I brought you some hot chocolate," he said while handing it to me.

"3 marshmallows?"

"With a hint of cinnamon."

"Thanks Grant." I took a sip of my hot chocolate. It tasted the best. Grant always knew how to make it just the way I liked it.

"So what was up with you earlier? I thought you would have wanted to enter that contest?" he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Does it have to do with dad?" I looked up from my hot chocolate and stared at the sun as it began to rise higher and higher.

"Ever since I sang on that stage in Maryland when I was 5, I dreamed that my songs would be played on the radio. I pictured that moment almost every day. Dad would be driving, mom would be in shotgun, and you and I would be in the back. Dad would be blasting the radio which was playing my song. It was perfect. Then dad died, mom couldn't care less about my dreams, and it all seemed to fade away. Now the chance has come for me to live my dream, but I'm not sure I want to live it without dad," I said.

"Cam." I turned my head, so I was facing Grant. "You can't let something like that keep you from going after what you've wanted ever since you were a little girl. Dad would want you to take this opportunity. Remember what he used to always sing to you before you went to bed at night, and what I sang to you when he died?" I nodded my head. "Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be, can't go far, but you can always dream," he said.

I continued the little song. "Wish you may, and wish you might. Don't you worry, hold on tight. I promise you there will come a day." We sang the last part together.

"Butterfly fly away." We looked at the sun as it finished its ascendance. "I think it's your time to fly away, butterfly," he said. I turned to him. "Dad would want you to get off your lazy butt and fight for your dream."

"Your right," I said and then took another sip of my hot chocolate.

"Aren't I always?" I slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Don't push it, Grant."

"Whatever Cam," he said with a smile. He stood up and held his hand out. "C'mon. The suns done rising which means it's time for morning cartoons which I know you still secretly watch every morning on your birthday, so let's go watch them." I took his hand and grabbed the blanket along with my hot chocolate.

"You read my mind."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long Now school starts Tuesday, so I can only update on weekends because school comes first. I'll try to write over the week and then post it on the weekends. Anyway tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guys!**

**~TheChameleon8**


	3. School and Results

**CPOV**

"Seriously, what is the point of History, if they are already dead?" Zach complained as we walked to our 4th period, History. It was Thursday, September 6th, the third day of school.

"Because we need to learn from our mistakes, and you know the saying "If you don't know it, you're bound to repeat it," Zach," I explained…again.

"I still think it's pointless."

"Of course you do." We continued walking and joking when the drama teacher approached us.

"Ah, hell Cameron and Zachary," Madam Dabney said.

"Hello Madam Dabney," I said. Zach didn't say anything, so I nudged him in the stomach.

"Hello," he said. He wasn't involved with the drama department, so he didn't really know her.

"Is there anything I can help you with Madam?" I asked.

"Yes darling. It is my understanding that you own a vast amount of instruments, and I was wondering if you could be so kind as to lend some to the drama department like you did last year."

"Of course! I can bring them by tomorrow. Which instruments would you like to borrow?"

"A banjo, guitar, and a violin."

"Okay, I'll bring them by tomorrow. Goodbye Madam Dabney."

"Goodbye Cameron." After that, she was off. Zach and I continued on our path to History.

"So about history …" He started.

"Shut up! We have to learn it no matter what!" I shouted.

"Easy Cam. I was just going to ask if you let go of your history, and entered that contest," Zach said. Here's the thing. I did enter that contest. I entered my We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together song, but I only told Grant. I guess I just didn't want the pathetic looks, or pity if I lost, so I told Grant to keep his mouth shut.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out," I said cryptically with a smirk on my face.

"First off, that's my smirk. Second, how will I find out?"

"Well if I entered, and win then my song will be played on the radio tomorrow. If I lose or didn't enter, it won't be played." He was about to say something when the wicked witch of the west happened to make an appearance.

"Please, like you would ever win Cammie," Kennedy said. She was the head of the "mean crew" as we put it. Her little posse was always by her side, and she dated the biggest jerk in school, Dillon. He and his friends were part of the crew too.

"Just leave her alone," Zach said. I may seem like I have confidence, but when it came to them, I couldn't get a word out.

"Aw, little Cammie can't fight her own battles?" Kennedy snickered.

"Pathetic!" her right hand man, Mandy, said.

"What's your problem?" asked Zach.

"I don't have a problem, but someone does." She looked over towards me and walked over to me. "What? Can't speak without your daddy?" she sneered in a baby voice.

"Get over yourself!" Zach yelled and pulled me away from them. Once we were out of hearing distance, Zach spoke to me. "Don't let them get to you."

"I should have stood up to them. I shouldn't let them walk all over me!" I said and I could feel the tears coming.

"It's fine. Speaking just isn't your thing. You're a singer." I nodded my head, and we headed to history. Zach told the teacher we got lost, so that's why we were late, and it worked because it was only the third day of school, and the teacher was new, so she didn't know that we knew every inch of this school. I took my seat which was sadly across the room from Zach.

"Hey Cammie, my sources tell me that you were late because you were sneaking off school grounds with Zach." That was Tina. She's like the school's gossip girl. Every bit of information you want to know on teachers, students, and relationships, she knows. Well, at least she THINKS she knows. Don't get me wrong, she's a sweet girl, and we are kind of friends, but she just needs to get better "sources."

"No, Tina, I did not sneak off school grounds with Zach." The rest of history went on as usual…boring.

- Next Day -

"Thanks again for coming with me to drop these instruments off guys," I said to Macey and Bex. Liz was home sick. Bex was holding the guitar, Macey was holding the violin, and I was carrying the banjo.

"No problem," they said. We were halfway to the drama room when Kennedy showed up…with her posse of course.

"Hey look, it's the loser squad," she said. The crew snickered.

"Glad to see your finally seeing yourself for what you truly are," Macey snapped back. She and Bex were the only ones who stood up to Kennedy and her crew. There was a bunch of "OHHHHH's" and only then did I realize a crowd was forming.

"Watch it, McHenry."

"Why don't you make her, Woodson?" Bex said. The crowd was getting bigger as the circled around us.

"Nobody asked you to butt in," Kennedy spat.

"No, but when you insult me and my friends, I'm going to butt in." I was steaming inside. Here were my friends sticking up to her, and I sat by and did nothing. Not anymore. It's time to take a stand.

"Why don't you just shut up and leave us all alone," I said. All eyes were on me. Kennedy looked like she was going to explode.

"Hey guys, the head loser speaks." I got an idea.

"I do speak. I also sing a little. In fact, I wrote a song just for you and your crew, Kennedy. Want to hear it?" I asked a sudden burst of confidence coming over me. I was going to sing, and that's when I felt most comfortable.

"Let's see. Humiliate you in front of the whole school because you can't sing? Wouldn't miss a chance." I nodded and whispered to Bex and Macey what song we were doing. I wrote a song about the crew and I taught the guitar part to Bex, and the violin part to Macey, and I played the banjo. There were other instruments in the song, but we could play it without them. I faced her and put a grin on my face, and then started playing. (A/N: The song is called Mean. It's by Taylor Swift. I LOVE this song! And normal=Cammie singing, Italicized=Bex and Macey singing, and underline= all of them singing).

You, with your words like knives,  
And swords and weapons that you use against me.

You, have knocked me off my feet again,  
Got me feeling like a nothing.

You, with your voice like nails on a chalk board, calling me out when I'm wounded.

You, picking on the weaker man.

You can take me down,  
With just one single blow.

But you don't know,  
What you don't know!

**Bex and Macey started playing their instruments. **

Someday, I'll be, living in a big ol' city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

**Kennedy, Dillon, and the crew started walking away, so we followed them and continued. The crowd followed too.**

You, with your switching sides,  
And your wildfire lies, and your humiliation.

You, have pointed out my flaws again.  
As if I don't already see them.

I walk with my head down,  
Trying to block you out, cause I'll never impress you.  
I just want to feel okay again.

I bet you got pushed around,  
Somebody made you cold.  
But the cycle ends right now.  
cause you can't lead me down that road.

And you don't know,  
What you don't know.

**We were walking backwards now, so I could face her as I sang. **  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/t/taylor_ ]  
Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Someday I'll be,  
Big enough so you can't hit me.

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

**We ended up in the cafeteria. There were 3 circle tables in like a triangle form. Bex and Macey stood on the ones in the back, and I stood on the one at the point, in front. Almost the entire school was surrounding us now, and the crew was in the middle of the huge mob. **

And I can see you years from now, in a bar,  
Talking over a football game.  
With that same big loud opinion,  
But nobody's listening.

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things.  
Drunk and grumbling on about,  
How I can't sing.

But all you are is mean.

**I looked Kennedy straight in the eyes as I sang the next part. **

All you are, is mean,  
And a liar,  
And pathetic,  
And alone in life.

And mean,

_and mean, _

and mean, 

**Everybody sang the last mean. **

and mean!

**We stopped playing our instruments and started clapping to the beat with the audience. Everybody sang the chorus. **

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

**I looked to my right, and in the crowd, I saw my other friends. I locked eyes with Zach and saw how proud he was that I finally stood up to them, and he had a genuine smile on his face as he clapped along with everyone. We started playing our instruments again, and the crowd stopped singing and started listening again, but were still clapping. **

YEAH-EAH!  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city,  
_(Why you gotta be so mean)_  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
_(Why you gotta be so mean)_  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
_(Why you gotta be so mean)_  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

The audience erupted into clapping. We took a bow, and waved to everyone. It kind of felt like a concert. The crew was sending deadly glares my way. If looks could kill, I would have been so dead.

"Get off the table, and get to class before I write up all of you!" the principle, Mr. Smith, yelled. We jumped off the tables, and everyone was scrambling to get to class. Bex, Macey, and I sprinted to the drama room, dropped off the instruments, then sprinted to 1st period, which we had together, all before Madam Dabney could get a word out.

The second we walked into 1st block, which was English, we were rewarded with applause. We just smiled and found our seats. The seats, from left to right, were: Liz, Jonas, Macey, Bex, Grant, Me, and then Zach. Of course there were other people in the class, but I don't feel the need to explain where they sit.

"Nice concert, sis," Grant whispered while winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I was just telling them off…through song," I stated, and started taking notes off the whiteboard. About 10 minutes into taking notes, I realized that Grant and Zach kept looking at each other, as if talking through their eyes. Grant looked like he was trying to convince him to do something. Now before you start asking questions, yes, Grant does know that I like Zach, and I know that he likes Bex. He's my best friend and I'm his, so we tell each other everything. We get along much better than normal siblings.

"Okay class, now we are going to watch this video on famous authors," Mrs. Smith, yes the principle's wife, said. I was surprised they were married. They were total opposites. She was super nice, and he was super mean.

Once the video started, I piece of paper landed on my desk. I unfolded it and read it.

_Cammie,_

_I really miss you. Will you take me back? _

_~Josh _

(A/N:HA! Bet you thought it was from Zach!) I laughed to myself. I wrote on the back of the sheet of paper and then threw it back at him. It said:

_Josh,_

_Get this through your thick head. . . .TOGETHER. _

_Sincerely,_

_I hate you. _

I watched as his expression changed from happy to sad as he read my message. I turned back around and faced the video.

"What was that about?" Zach whispered.

"Nothing," I said.

-Later that day-

Grant was driving us home from school. He always drove home, but he had football practice before the game, so I had to wait for him.

"Hey, it's 3:58, we should check the radio," Grant said as he turned on the radio and switched to XM11. Chris Brown's song _Don't Wake Me Up_ was playing.

"Grant, don't get your hopes up. I probably didn't even win," I stated.

"You have to have more faith in yourself. Stop being so negative."

"I'm not negative; I'm realistic." I blasted the song, and Grant and I sang along, laughing at how ridiculous we sounded. We were trying to impersonate Chris Brown's voice, and it wasn't working out. Finally, the song ended.

"Alright, it's time to announce the winner of the End of Summer XM Radio Concert! We had over 3000 entries, but the second we heard this voice and song, we knew she was the winner. So here is Cammie Morgan with We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together!" the radio guy said, and then he started playing my song. Both Grant and I were stunned for about 5 seconds.

"OH MY GOD! THERE PLAYING MY SONG! ON THE RADIO!" I screamed. Grant put the volume on full blast. We sang at the top of our lungs, and didn't care how we sounded.

It was one of the happiest moments of my life.

**A/N: I didn't get any homework, so I thought, why not write? So here is your update, but I can't promise anymore this week. I don't know how my schedule will end up, but don't worry. I'll update as soon as I can, and the chapters will be extra-long. As a side note: What did you guys think? **


	4. An Interesting Call

**GPOV**

"MOM! MOM!" Cammie screamed when we got home. She stormed inside the second I parked the car in the garage. I was beyond happy for her. I always knew that she was going to win because she's the best singer ever.

I was about to walk into the kitchen then I heard Cammie and mom talking. (A/N: **bold**=Cammie and Grants mom, _Italicized_=Cammie)

_Mom! You won't believe what happened! I- _

**Honey, I would love to hear, but I have a plane to catch. **

Mom grabbed her keys from the counter.

_But mom it's really important!_

**Cammie, I really have to go. **

_Can you just listen to me for a second? _

**Listening doesn't pay the bills, sugar, you know that. Now I have to catch a meeting in LA. I'll be back on Sunday. Love you! **

And with that she was out the door. I watched as Cammie turned to the fridge and got out a pint of her favorite ice cream, chocolate, and she sat on the counter.

"By the way mom, the radio played my song today which has always been my dream, you know, the one you used to support," I heard her say to herself. I walked up to the fridge, grabbed my pint of ice cream, cookies and cream, and stood by her.

"Why so down Cam?" I asked her.

"Grant, I'm not stupid. I know you were listening." She took another bite of her ice cream.

"Don't be sad. YOU WON A CONTEST! And your song was played on the radio which is your dream! Don't let mom get you down. You can tell her when she gets home on Sunday," I said. The phone decided to ring. It rang again.

"Aren't you going to get it?" I asked.

Cammie got up, with her ice cream, and then laid down on the couch. "I'm a little busy," she said and then turned on the TV. I rolled my eyes and went to answer the phone.

"Morgan's," I answered.

"Yes, I am looking for Cammie Morgan. Is she in at the moment?" the person on the other line asked. I looked over at Cammie.

"No, sorry, she's a little busy at the moment." She gave me a smile. "Can I take a message?"

"Yes, this is Allison Robin from Robin Record Studio in LA. We heard Cammie on the radio and thought she would be a perfect client. We would like to sign her to our studio. Is there anyone we could talk to like her manager?" I dropped my ice cream. I was completely speechless. "Hello?" Cammie was looking at me like "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Actually, yes, there is someone you can talk to. This is Grant Morgan, Cammie's manager, and older brother. We would love to schedule a meeting with you guys, so how about you guys fly out here on Sunday, and we can discuss the contract," I said. Cammie ran over to me.  
"Who is it?" she whispered. I held my finger up to her, gesturing to hold on.

"That would be fantastic. We will fly in on Sunday and meet you at your house. Good day, Mr. Morgan." Allison said.

"Good day, Ms. Robin." I hung up the phone. Cammie started talking.

"Who was th- wait. Robin as in ALLISON ROBIN FROM ROBIN RECORD STUDIO?!" she screamed.

"Yeah it was. She wants you to be her newest client," I replied.

"NO WAY!" She started jumping up and down.

"CAMMIE!" I yelled at her.

"What?"

"You're jumping all in my ice cream." We both looked down at the floor.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. Next thing I knew she was running upstairs…leaving me to clean up the mess.

**CPOV **

I ran upstairs, leaving grant to clean up the ice cream mess. I entered my room, closed the door, and sprinted to my window. My window is exactly across from Zach's, which means that his room is exactly across from mine, so yes, we are neighbors.

I threw a rock at Zach's window. He pulled back the blinds and smiled at me. I smiled back and held up a pad of paper that said **Open your window! **He obliged.

"So why exactly are you throwing rocks at my window? I'm kind of busy!" he said sarcastically. I put a smug grin on my face.

"Well, I did have some information about some major record company wanting to sign me, but if you're too busy I understand," I said, and then started to close the window.

"WHAT?!" he screamed. I opened my window back up.

"Oh, so you're not too busy now?" He rolled his eyes.

"Move out of the way," he said. I looked at him confused but stepped to the side of the window. Zach stood on his windowsill and then did the thing I was not expecting. HE JUMPED FROM HIS WINDOWSILL INTO MY ROOM!

"What the heck?!"

"I figured you would not want to continue to yell, and the news seemed too important to write on paper," he explained. I nodded and sat on my bed. He sat next to me.

"So what's the important news?" Zach asked.

"Oh right…ALLISON ROBIN CALLED AND OFFERED TO SIGN ME TO HER RECORD COMPANY!" I screamed and jumped off the bed, so I was standing.

"That's fantastic!" Zach popped up off the bed and hugged me. He should have let go after a second, but his arms stayed around my waist as mine stayed around his neck. My head fit perfectly in the crock of his neck. His arms felt warm around me, and I just wanted to stay there forever. Zach pulled away.

"So, uh, when are you going over the contract and everything?" he asked.

"Um, they are flying in on Sunday."

"Do you have a manager they can talk to?"

I grinned. "Yeah, I think you know him."

Zach looked puzzled. "Who?"

"A Mr. Grant Morgan," I said.

"No way! Grant's your manager?!"

"His idea not mine!" I said while throwing my hands up in defense. We both started laughing.

"Well as fun as this is, I have to get ready for the game. You're coming right?" He asked while heading towards the window.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world! And you know you can use the door right?" He stood on the window sill, and then turned to look at me.

"That's too mainstream (A/N: That's something my friends and I say a lot. In case you don't know mainstream is like the choice everybody usually makes)," he said then winked at me. I rolled my eyes, and he jumped back into his room.

"Somebody's crushing hard!" I whipped my head around.

"GRANT! WERE YOU EAVESDROPPING?!" I yelled. He put fake astonishment on his face.

"I would never! Now what time are the girls coming over to get ready for the game?"

"Why do you want to know? Want to hit on Bex some more?" I smirked Zach's famous smirk.

"Whatever, just be at the game by 7," he said then walked out.

I headed over to my closet to gather all my RED NATION wear. Here's the thing about our school. It's called Blackthorne High School. Our school colors are Red, Blue, and Silver. At the football games everybody decks out in red and we call ourselves RED NATION. The school even sells shirts and everything. People get really creative when dressing up.

I grabbed my shirt that Bex, Macey, Liz and I made last week. On the front it said RED NATION in black puffy paint. We cut the bottom so it looked like pieces of string up to a little over our belly buttons. On the back it said GOODE #8 in black puff paint. Bex's said MORGAN #22, Macey's said HOWARD #14, and Liz's said GO PIONEERS! Bex sort of had a thing for Grant, so that's why his number is on her shirt. Justin Howard was Macey's current boyfriend (she goes through a lot), Liz wrote GO PIONEERS because her "lover", as I put it, didn't play football, so that left me with Zach, which I totally didn't mind. Next I grabbed my jean shorts, red converse, red bandana, and red paint. We used to paint to put hand prints all over our legs.

The girls arrived at 6.

"Ready to get ready for the game?" Bex asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I stated. She laughed, and we all started getting ready. Since Liz was still sick, she was wearing jeans, uggs, and a Blackthorne sweatshirt with her shirt under it. Macey and Bex had the same outfit as me. I tightened my bandana around my head and used red lipstick under my eyes.

"Ready for the paint?" asked Macey.

"LET"S DO THIS!" I yelled. We covered our hands in paint and started putting hand prints on each other's legs. We chased each other around the room and ended up getting paint all over ourselves!

"Oh my gosh what happened?! I leave the room for 35 minutes to make a sandwich, and I come back to find my friends looking like the victims of a blood fight!" Liz yelled as she entered the room.

"Um, we got a little…carried away with the paint," Bex said while looking at us. We all started cracking up.

"Well you might want to clean up a little. The game starts in 30 minutes which means we have to leave in 5 minutes to get good seats, socialize, traffic, etc."

"Yes Ma'am!" We all yelled and did a little salute. We all giggled. Next stop, the game.

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS! I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Life is pretty crazy with school and after school stuff etc. I promise to try to update as soon as I can. And check out my other story Chasing Answers! I'm putting up the first chapter today! P.S. A Cammie and grant brother/sister moment and Zammie next chapter!(: **

**~TheChameleon8**


	5. Authors Note!

**A/N: Okay first I want to apologize. I'm sorry I went all MIA on you guys. School has so much work and I have dance every day and it's just a lot, but WINTER BREAK SOON! I am writing for this and Chasing Answers right now and will post very soon! I hope to post a lot winter break because we are not going anywhere. Gain, so sorry, but A LOT of chapters coming soon. One last thing, in chapter three, when Cammie writes the note to Josh, its supposed to say **_**Get through your thick head…WE ARE NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER! **_**I don't know why it erased it but yeah. Love ya! Posting sometime this weekend.**

**~TheChameleon8**


End file.
